My Guitar Hero
by HHHILLARY
Summary: Troy plays the guitar. He is smart, talented, and very musically inclined. Gabriella sees him and falls in love. Read how this whole love story began. OneShot Troyella


MY FIRST FANFICTION 

**Very Troyella **

**I really like this story. **

**I am not very good at grammar so if my story is full of grammar I will fix it. **

**And all criticism is good to me so if you hate this story, and you want to help me out. I am all for it. Well I hope you like this FANFICTION. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in High School Musical. I just own this story. : **

Narration: Gabriella (She is telling the story)

Troy, Let's see I met Troy when I was a junior at UCLA. I remember that night so very clearly. I was with my friend Taylor as we started our way up to the door of the party, we saw a boy playing a guitar right in front of the bushes with his little posse just laughing at him. I mean it was really funny that he was playing his guitar outside of the house. He was playing with people around him throwing up from the way too much beer that they had taken in. He kept playing just entertaining his friend and well even me.

As Taylor and I walked into the door, we sat on a couch talking. All I could really think about was that boy outside playing. The first time I laid eyes on this guy was like magic to me. I mean he did not see me so I mean it was not love at first sight. The next time we would see each other it would be my second time seeing him and his first so the love at first sight was totally out of the question.

This was party was totally lame. This guy named Zeke kept going by me, and he kept playing with my hair. He thought he was so hot while he was drunk. He always did, and he actually thought it turned me on. It never did. He always was in at least one of my classes and of course he would sit next to me if he were given the chance. I always turned him down. He even went to the same high school as me. It was not as bad as high school though. High School he was sort of a nerd. He did not know me because our high school was so big. When we got to College he found out we went to the same high school. Then he thought we were best friends because of it. Then he totally changed from a nerd to this alcoholic that nobody likes. He hit on every girl like she was nobody. Me well he never stops stalking me. I cannot even believe I am wasting my time telling you about this jerk, but it has to be said. I am saying to you right now that this guy is horrible, and when I saw him that night I wanted to take his beer and pour it all over him. Well since I am a nice person I did not embarrass him.

That night Zeke did not stop bothering me. Thankfully I have this great friend Taylor who would never leave me alone with him. The thing that made me totally mad that night was when Zeke grabbed my boob and kissed me. That was when I did not want to be Miss Nice Girl anymore, and I kicked him in the place that should make it so he can never have children. Well at least I wished that would happen to him. After I did that I saw tears rush down his face, and all I could see was my friend Taylor pee her pants out of laughter, and some other girls laughing at him. Therefore, I really think I did a good job of hurting the boy. I do not regret it one bit.

After that I just wanted to leave the party, and when I walked outside with Taylor that boy was still there singing with a few more people watching. I started laughing when he turned Hit Me Baby One More into an acoustic type song. I mean it was really good, but it was funny at the same time. I remember when I started laughing, and I guess my laugh was loud enough that he heard me. I remember talking loudly to Taylor because I could not hear her. I remember saying to Taylor, "Ha that is the funniest thing I have ever heard." I guess what I had said was pretty loud. He stopped playing, and he looked at me. Yes, that was the second time I looked at him, and it was the first time he looked at me. "So why are you laughing at me? Is it my song or something?" He said with the biggest smirk on his face that I could not help but laugh again. He shook his head in disbelief, and then asked, "Dude are you drunk or something?" He said as he raised one eyebrow. "No," I said with a big attitude well at least it came out that way. I mean I did want it to come out that way. Well it does not matter really. "Ok cool, well since you are not drunk, so basically I was going to let this slide if you were drunk, and let you leave," he smoothly replied, "And since you were laughing at me and you can totally comprehend what I am saying you have to stay for the rest of my really neat concert." He basically demanded I do this, and guess what? I stayed willingly. I mean he only played two more songs before he packed up. He was actually really good, and I sort of fell in love with his voice. It was a neat voice actually just really calm and mellow. He was absolutely gorgeous. He was tan, brown hair, skinny but he had muscles. He had on plaid shorts, and a shirt on obviously. Well he was musically inclined. After he was done playing, he walked towards myself with one hand carrying his guitar and the other arm just swaying back and forth. "So was I worth your time?" He asked swiftly. "Well you were alright," I responded.

He looked at me, and he shook his head. I gave him a quickly glance. "So you are not impressed by me at all?" He asked me with some awkwardness in his voice. I looked at him and smiled. I remember playing the silent game for about half a minute before I answered him. "It is terribly hard to impress me," I advised him immediately.

We were in silence again for another couple of minutes. It was really awkward actually. We were two people who had never met before, standing in front of one another. We were staring at each other like we were about to kiss. I for one never wanted kiss him because well he was a stranger to me. I did not know his name, and he did not know mine. There we were staring into each other's eyes like we were in love. Actually I was in love with him at that moment as I look back at that great moment in time. I do not know if he even liked me back then. There we were doing nothing just being two weirdoes staring into one another's eyes. It is a vivid memory I hold of him.

Reluctantly I broke our silence once again, "want to walk me home? I am scared." I mean what else was I going to ask the man, "What is your favorite movie? Do you like dogs?" I mean come on I did not want to have to ask him to take me home. If Taylor had not left me all alone to fend for myself, I would have gone with her. I mean Zeke could have walked out any minute, and he could have strangled me for what I had done to him. But no Taylor had to leave me with this unknown stranger who for all I know plays the guitar. There I was asking him to take me home. He could have taken me to a cave and raped me. And Taylor would have felt so bad that she left me with him. It probably was her plan all along. But as of I now as I look at that time in my life, I am actually really grateful she was my best friend at that moment. I am so very glad she left me there with him.

"I would not want some guy coming here and attacking you so I guess I have no choice but to walk you home, it is not good for a girl to walk all alone at night," he answered. I shook my ahead in agreement with what had been said.

We walked together without talking for a moment when we both started saying something at the same time. He asked me which suite building I lived in, and I asked him if he liked movies. There I go asking him a stupid question like, "Do you like movies?" I have that problem with every guy I meet, I ask him what is your favorite type of music or do you like the show Gilmore Girls? I feel so stupid after that because all it shows is that I have nothing to talk to them about. I mean me and this guy do not even know each other so I guess asking these questions should not sound stupid, but they still do. So there I was trying to brush off my question to answer him. "I live in the Hitch Suite." I explained with my voice shaking a bit. "Where do you live?" I asked nervously. I mean I really do not know why I was so nervous at that time. I mean he did not know whom I was to make fun of me. Here I was freaking out like he was never going to like me because I asked him, "Do you like movies?"

"Oh I live in the Saxon Suite. So do I make you nervous or something?" He asked with this smile on his face that looked so cute. "What are you talking about? No Boy ever makes me nervous," I questioned him rather shakily. "Whatever," he said slyly. "Yeah whatever, well ok I asked you if you liked movies then I realize I asked you a stupid question," I felt really stupid after saying that too. Dude this guy was giving me the chills. He was really making me nervous, and he was freaking me out. Not in a weird way, like he was going to kill or rape me. He was freaking me out because he was making me sweat out of nervousness it was like I liked him or something. He laughed at me for a couple of seconds before he said something, "dude that was not a stupid question, you were just trying to get to know me. I do not think that is stupid. Getting to know me is like getting to know a character from X-Men. I mean you just really want to meet them because they are so interesting like myself."

I could not believe how cocky he seemed to be acting which actually made me like him even more. "So you think I think your interesting?" I rightfully questioned. "Yeah," He said with great confidence that I could not help but laugh. "Hey that is mean, I am so interesting, so you asked me if I liked movies?" Troy asked happily. "Yes I did, I mean you do not have to answer. I really do not think you are interesting at all." I added weakly. "Oh but I do want to answer you question. Ok so I do like movies, but I would rather play music and listen to music then watch movies. I probably will go to the movie theater like three times a year. Movies are great entertainment an all, but music is what I am really passionate about. I do have this great love for animals also, so I am going to school to become a veterinarian. Guys make fun of me all the time, but hey I like animals, and I want to save them if given the chance, My favorite movie is X-Men. I always wanted to be some sweet hero when I was older. Then I realized they were not real." He stated this quite truthfully. "I am glad you figure that out," I laughed. "So am I more interesting now?" He questioned me once more. "Not really, you are just a dork really."

He stared at me for a moment. "I cannot believe you called me a dork because well I am not one!" He stated angrily. "Well ok let's see since I am not interesting I want to see if you are interesting." He paused for a moment to think of some great question. "So what are you going to school to be?" He asked contently. "Well I was in pre-med, and I was hoping to become a surgeon, but now I am majoring in film hoping that will take me somewhere," I explained. "Wow you are pretty boring actually I am totally more interesting than you," He said this with even more confidence. Then I realized I did not even know his name. We were having this conversation, and we did not even know each other's name.

"So what is your name actually? We have been having this conversation, and I do not even know your name," I smiled. "I am Troy Bolton, and you are?" He sounded like royalty at that moment that I was literally flushed. "I am Gabriella Montez," I smiled.

The rest of that night is a blur to me. I remember him taking me to my suite, and all my suitemates falling in love with him. Yes they were in love with him, but I was already falling head over heels for him. That night we did not exchange phone numbers or say hopefully I will see you sometime. We just said goodbye like we would never see each other again. It pained me to see him go because I wanted to see him again.

As weeks passed, I never saw Troy. I never even ran into on campus. I mean I did try to look for him at parties to see if he was playing outside of them. I just wanted to see him one more time.

It had been at least three weeks since I met Troy, and I thought my chances of seeing him were 5 in 1,000. That day I decided to go with Taylor to this place to buy cds. I mean this place had everything from records to possibly every cd ever made. I usually went in there like five times a year when I got bored. Taylor, and I just liked walking around the story, and if we found something interesting we would buy it. So here I was looking around in the techno area when I caught a glimpse of Troy Bolton. I think I was a little excited on the inside. I had not clue why I had these feelings for this boy. I knew he did not have the same feelings for me. Not that I cared or anything. Here I was contiplating with myself whether I should go up and say hi or let him see me. Then Taylor comes walking up to me and saying, "Look, look Gabriella it is your boyfriend listening to music, aw is that not sweet or what?"

Taylor knew how to act to get me mad. She liked to torment me, and she knew I liked him. Well Taylor the person that she was told me to go pretend to not see him. Well if he remembered me he would say something to me. I was nervous for some reason to do this. I decided it was better to do this than to not try at all. I walked near Troy, and I started looking at cds when he was like, "hey Gabriella right?" he said it like he did not remember me which made me a little sad. "Yeah it is me," I answered sadly. "I probably do not remember you because you were so boring the last time I met you." He added laughing. I shook my head and said, "ok." "Want to listen to a song, and let me know if I should buy it or not because I want to recreate it because I have no life?" He asked with confidence that I would tell him the truth. "Um it is really weird, I mean if you think you do a better job then this crap than do it," I answered reassuringly hoping my answer was very blunt and honest. "That is what I was going for because I hate this song, and I really wanted to challenge myself with this song," He responded quite happily, "When I am done you can listen to it or you can come to one of my shows well it is this Friday night in front this house, and I should have this song recreated," he told me. I was excited he was inviting me to see him play in front of house. Which was really funny. He gave me the address and everything. Taylor, and I decided to go and see him play.

It was chilly out that night. There were no more than 15 people watching him. He played his heart and soul out, well not really. I just wanted to add that in for dramatic effect. When he played the song that he asked my opinion on he said, "This goes out to Gabriella Montez who told me to redo it." Well it sounded better than it originally sounded. It was not great, but he did improve the song. That night was pure joy of just listening to his sweet sounding voice. After his amazing concert, he walked over to me. "Did I impress you?" He asked with great confidence that I would say yes. "Um, you impressed me more than last time," I said slyly. He shook his head in agreement. "Here these are my best buds Chad and Jason," Troy told us. "Cool," Taylor said as she looked at Chad like she was in love. It was a moment for falling in love for everyone. That night Troy, and I became friends which would eventually turn into more well at least I would hope.

One day, we were not even going out yet because it was only had been a couple of weeks, and we barely knew anything about each other. He invited me over, and he had his guitar in hand when I came in.

"Sit here," He demanded obnoxiously. I happily went over to the couch, and I sat near him. "Want to hear my new song?" He asked politely. I remember shaking my head in excitement as he sang me this sweet song that made my heart leap. It was brilliant, and a song every girl wants to hear. "You have a magnificent voice Troy Bolton," I smiled, It was a moment where I thought we would kiss. I was too afraid, and we were not officially going out or anything. Therefore there was no reason for us to kiss or anything. I guess this is just one of my favorite moments with Troy Bolton. I became his go to person when he had a new song. I felt honored to tell him whether he was horrible or not. I was in love with him truly in love with him. Well I do not know how he felt about me.

Let me just explain Troy Bolton a little to you. Troy is this fascinating guy. He really has a passion for everything he does. I mean seriously he was not kidding when he told me he loved animals. At home his parents would not let him have more than four animals. He loved them, and his parents thought he would be like every other kid, and just forget about them. No, he took care of them with great love. When it came to animals Troy really loved them. When it came to music, Troy could play any song and make it wonderful. He loved music so much if he was not becoming a vet, he would travel the world not caring if he would get money. He would just want people to hear him. He had at least 1,000 CDS from every generation. He even had NSYNC and Britney Spear's albums. He said he only had those because he wanted to cover their songs, and make them better. He just had a passion for everything, which made me really attracted to him. He was just a really interesting guy, and I on the other hand was totally boring. I had no clue why he liked me.

So I guess this kiss happened when I do not remember. We were walking home from a party. He was with his best friend Chad, and his other friend Jason. I was with Taylor, and my friend Kelsi. It was a good night except the run in with Zeke at the party. I mean I did see Zeke in class so it was not awkward running into him after you know I hurt him. He saw me holding Troy's hand, and he got insanely jealous. I wanted to be like, "Dude your not in high school anymore! Don't get jealous." I just remember him talking to Troy and being like, "Why are you touching her? She is not your property." I mean I was hysterically laughing. Troy ignored him like he was nothing. Zeke decided to try to start a fight with Troy. I mean there was absolutely no reason for this. Troy was just holding my hand at the party, and Zeke wants to fight him for this. Do you see why nobody likes Zeke? So anyway that was a pretty eventful night, but it got better way better.

Troy decided to walk me home. He looked so cute in his jeans. Just everything about him that night was amazing. For all I know is he probably wrote a new song or something. I remember him taking me to my suite, and then being like, "Do you want pizza?" I remember saying yes, and I was just excited to spend more time with him. But Chad had to ruin our festivities because he was there with Taylor. Oh who knew Taylor and Chad would fall in love. They joined us, which kind of made me sad because I knew Troy wanted to just hang with me. As we ate, got up, and left, Troy decided to take me one more place where we hopefully could be alone. It was this place where most of the students hanged out during the day. There were four benches, and a statue in the middle with a beautiful garden surrounding the statue. Troy was leaning on the statue. He looked so cute. He grabbed my hands, and he was talking to me. I do not remember what he was saying, because I must have been too entranced into his eyes and his face that his words did not matter to me. Or well I just cannot remember. Then we both started getting closer to one another. Once we both were at moment of no return we backed away. We both got scared of one another. It was actually really funny. We both laughed until I turned to Troy. He put his hands around my waist. I tilted my head up, and we kissed. It was a short but what an amazing kiss it was. From that moment on we were inseparable. Well close to it.


End file.
